


Without You

by booitsbam



Series: RDR2 Drabble Compilations [1]
Category: Red Dead Redemption
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 01:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16903710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booitsbam/pseuds/booitsbam
Summary: Another compilation of drabbles based on a different dialogue prompt post on tumblr that my followers sent me.I felt like the first compilation was long enough so I figured another one would be a good idea for this new list.Most of these can be taken as platonic or romantic situations.





	1. Sean MacGuire

**Author's Note:**

> *I'm posting the drabbles as I go because my inspiration is fleeing from me after that last huge compilation lol*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:  
> From the new list! 38 Sean x reader and platonic! I feel like this one fits well. Also, thank you for always propose fun ideas like those dialogue prompts :)

“You fainted…straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention you didn’t have to go to such extremes.”

“Shut up, Sean,” You grab your head as you try to sit up, “God, I think I’m gonna puke.”

o;t have to go to such extremes.”

The Irishman backs up from the cot you’re laying in, “Not on me, I hope.”

“ _Shut up, Sean_.”

“Let me help,” He approaches you again and pulls you into a sitting position gently, “What’s going on anyway?”

You turn your head away from him and cross your arms. Sean is your best friend here in the gang, but could you tell him? In the last couple month or so, you had been secretly seeing a man in the town nearby camp and fooled around with him a few times. No one knew, or at least you didn’t think they did, since you’ve been telling them you were going to pick up some supplies. Recently you haven’t felt well, so you went to the town’s doctor and he told you something you never wanted to hear. You haven’t been in town since. Would Sean tell on you? What would he say? Would he see you differently if you tell him why you’ve been so sickly lately?

He calls your name, “What’s wrong?”

You finally look at him with tears in your eyes as your throat closes up and a sob comes out, “I’m scared to tell you…”

“Why? We’re friend, right? You can tell me anything,” He joins you on the cot and holds you, “Please, I’m worried.”

“I’ve been seein’ this guy in town,” You look at him with terror in your eyes, “I’m pregnant and I’m so fucking scared, Sean.”

“What? Does he know?”

“No, he doesn’t even know who I really am.”

“Are you gonna tell him?”

“No. I can’t. I haven’t seen him since I found out.”

Sean rubs your back, “What do you wanna do then?”

“I don’t know,” You sigh, “Please don’t tell anyone. I don’t want them to know yet.”

“Of course, it’s your secret to tell.”

“You don’t think differently of me, do ya?”

The redhead shakes his head with a chuckle, “Of course not. You’re still the shitty little sister I never wanted.”

You laugh with him, “Asshole. Better not treat me different either, I can still do shit like normal for a while. I swear if you start babying me, I’ll kick you in the balls.”

“I believe ya would,” He hugs you gently before standing up, “Well Ms. Pregnant Pants, you need anything?”

“Yeah, you to never call me that again.”

The two of you laugh before he looks at you, “I’m gonna be an uncle. Never thought that would happen…”

“I hope the kid hates you as much as I do,” You joke.

“So you want me to be the kid’s favorite? I agree,” He smiles, “Get some rest, you two need it.”


	2. Micah Bell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aniya-chang asked:  
> Just found your blog and I love💗 your writing!! May I get a (5) for Micah ? Pretty please😍

“Wait a minute. Are you jealous?”

“What?” The blonde looks at you like you’re insane then quickly looks away with his arms crossed “No, why would I be?”

“You are! Oh my god, you’re jealous of Charles! I can’t believe it!” You laugh, holding your stomach.

“Shut up, I’m not!”

You look at Micah with a smile when you finish your giggling, “You ain’t gotta be jealous,” You go closer to him and put your hand gently on his cheek to turn his face back toward you, “Charles is just a friend, I promise. You don’t got anything to worry about.”

He looks at you with a frown, “I ain’t worried.”

“Why don’t you ever tell me the truth, Micah?”

He looks at you, his brows furrow and his lips pull into a line, “I do tell you the truth…”

“You’re lying right now though,” You glide your thumb over his rough cheek, “You show me so many acts of love, but you always withhold the truth when I ask for it.”

“Fine,” He huffs, looking away again, “I’m jealous of Charles. Happy now?”

You make him look at you again, “And I said you aint gotta worry about him. I love you, Micah Bell. You and only you.”

“I know, but you’re always with him when you’re not with me. Makes me doubt things…”

You lean up to kiss him softly, “You are the only cowboy for me; don’t ever doubt that again.”

“Why are you always with him then?”

With a groan, you put your head against his chest then look at him, “Because he’s like a brother to me. I can talk to him about things that I can’t with you.”

“Like what?” You can tell he’s getting aggravated by this discussion.

“Like what I could get you for your birthday or just cause. Damn, Micah, are you really that fucking worried even after I’ve told you I love you?”

“Well sorry that I don’t want the one good thing I have going for me to leave me!”

You stand there in front of him in shock, your lips part as your eyes widen at his confession.

“What? Why’re you looking at me like that?”

Your shock turns to happiness as you throw your arms around his neck and give him the most affection kiss you’ve ever shared with him. His hands catch your hips before wrapping around your waist to pull you closer as he deepens the kiss. You pull back with a huge grin, “Micah Bell, you might as well just ask me to marry ya with how you’re talking.”

“I won’t be doing that until I get you a ring, darling,” He kisses you again, “God, I love you so much.”

“So much that you can actually get jealous,” You kiss his cheek to let him know you’re joking, “I love you too. Just keep that in mind when you see me hanging out with Charles.”

“Oh, I will. He’s like a brother, you said, so I don’t guess I oughta be worried anymore.”


	3. Arthur Morgan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i-speak-sarcasmmm asked:  
> And 14&27 w/ Arthur boy ❤

“I’m pregnant.”

“What?” Arthur looks up from his journal, surprised by both your presence and your statement, “Are you sure?”

“I went to the doctor in town yesterday with Abigail ‘cause I’ve been feelin’ ill, I had a feelin’ I was pregnant but I wasn’t sure,” You look at him with a calm, but cautious, face, “And the doctor confirmed it.”

He stays silent for a moment, studying your face to be sure you’re not playing a joke on him, “You’re sure?”

“Yes, I’m sure.”

He notices tears pooling in the corners of your eyes and stands up to hold you, “Hey, it’s okay.”

“We don’t gotta keep the baby if you don’t wanna,” You sob, clinging to his shirt, “I know we haven’t been together that long and we ain’t really in the position to be parents right now and I don’t want you thinkin’ you’re replacing Issac and-”

He cuts you off, pulling you in his lap as he sits on his cot again, still holding you close but looking you in the eyes, “It’s okay, we’re okay. I want to keep the baby if you want to. It’s all up to you, doll.”

“Are you sure? You’re not mad?”

“What? No, it takes two to make a baby,” He laughs with your giggles, “I think we can do this.”

Your eyes pool again as you look into his blue eyes, “You’re not gonna leave me, right?”

“Hey,” He kisses you, “I’m with you, okay? Always.”

“Promise me. Promise me you’ll stay with us. I don’t want the baby to grow like I did without a daddy.”

He kisses you again, from your lips to your cheek and down your neck, “I promise I’ll stay with you and be the daddy this baby needs.”

“I love you, Arthur,” You sigh as he works on your neck, “I love you so much.”

“I love you too,” He pulls back to look at your eyes with a grin, “I knew there was something up with you lately.”

“Really?”

“Don’t think I haven’t noticed you getting up in the middle of the night and early in the morning.”

You look sheepish and lean your head against his shoulder, “Sorry…”

“It’s okay,” He kisses the side of you head with a chuckle, “I’m gonna be a dad again…”

“Do you wanna tell the gang, or do you wanna wait?”

Arthur grins before moving you and running out of his tent, yelling, “I’m going to be a dad!”

You laugh as you hear the many ‘congratulation’s and ‘finally’s choir throughout the camp, “You are a funny man, Mr. Morgan!”

He walks back in with the same, if not bigger, grin on his lips, “I’m your funny man, if I recall correctly.”


	4. Micah Bell 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:  
> “I’m pregnant.” and “Marry me?” with micah?

“I’m pregnant.”

The blond’s eyes widen as he looks away from you, pulling a hand from you to rub over his chin. You had brought him in his tent out of no where when you returned from town, sitting him down and putting his hands in yours, and just spat it out.

“Micah,” You squeeze his hand as tears well up in your eyes, “Please say somethin’.”

“You wanna keep it?”

You barely hear him, but you know exactly what he asked. You nod with the waterworks pouring as you choke out, “Yes.” A million thoughts raced through your head. _He’s not going to want the baby. He’s going to make me give it away. He doesn’t want to be a dad._

It’s longer bout of silence, besides your sobs, before he turns to you and pulls you to his chest, “Okay.”

“Okay?” You look up at him, sniffling, “What does okay mean?”

“Okay means we’ll keep it,” He smiles at you, wiping your cheek gently.

“And you’ll stay with me as the baby’s dad?”

Micah kisses you sweetly, with more passion than he’s ever expressed to you or anyone before, “Yes.”

“Should we tell the others?” You stutter, clearly shocked from the kiss filled with emotion.

“Let’s wait a while,” He smirks, “You told anyone else?”

“No. Why are we waitin’?”

“I have a feelin’ we oughta wait.”

* * *

The next day, Micah goes in town with Arthur and John. When the trio comes back, surprisingly getting alone pretty well for once, Micah asks if you’d like to go on a picnic.

“A picnic?” You giggle, “Didn’t imagine you likin’ picnics.”

“Normally I don’t but I know you do, so I picked up a few things in town for one. Do you wanna go or not?”

You kiss his cheek and nod, “Are we walkin’ or ridin’?”

He leans you to his horse, “Ridin’, if that’s okay with you.” He helps you up on the rump of the horse when you nod before handing you a basket of the picnic supplies and mounting in front of you.

He leads the horse to an open field, a few deer linger in the corner and the entire area, except for a few sparse spots, is covered in flowers of different colors.

“So,” You unfold the blanket and lay it on the ground, before setting the basket down in the middle of it, “Why a picnic?”

“Just felt like doin’ somethin’ special for ya,” He sits down next to you and pulls some food out.

You look at him, trying to figure out his angle he’s pulling, “When does Micah Bell ever wanna do somethin’ special for anyone?”

He smirks at you and hands you an apple, “I just felt like it, don’t question me.”

You shake your head as you bite into the apple, still confused at his motive but you ignore it for the time being.

The two of you enjoy the other’s company for a while, talking about your days and just spending time together. You both finish off what you can, and Micah suggests you two stay until sunset. You stare up to the changing colors of the sky for a while when Micah calls your name. You turn your head and see him holding a ring box open to you.

“I know it’s nothing amazing,” He shrugs as he stutters through his words, “But I got it honest ‘cause I know how you are ‘bout ownin’ expensive stolen things. Figure if you’re having my kid, might as well give the kid a real family on paper.”

Your eyes fill with tears as you giggle, “Micah, what are you askin’ of me?”

“Marry me?” His blue eyes show how nervous he truly is as they dart between your own.

You smile as you put your hand out, trying your best not to jump in place, “Yes! Yes! A million times yes!”

He’s worry turns to excitement as he slides the ring on your finger and hugs you close, “I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

He lets you go and turns towards the woods behind you, holding your left hand up and yelling, “She said yes!”

You hear familiar voices cheering and celebrating, “How long have they been there?”

“They came when the sun started settin’. It was Arthur’s plan for them to come.”

You hear said man’s voice above the other’s, “No it wasn’t! It was all him!”

You laugh before smiling back at Micah, pulling his face back to yours to connect in another loving kiss, “We’re gonna have a family.”

**Author's Note:**

> Send more prompts to my rdr2 blog: missmollyoshea


End file.
